Todo por una enfermedad
by la-gio
Summary: Lily regresa a Hogwarts para su ultimo año. Pero todo ha cambiado...como resultado de algunos problemas familiares ypero cambios fisicos, la llevaran a confrontar nuevos conflictos. R
1. Default Chapter

Regreso a Hogwarts  
  
CAPITULO I  
  
Ahí estaba yo, en la estación King Cross, de vuelta ahí para volver a ese mundo que era casi nuevo para mí, el cual recién supe que existía cuando recibí esa carta, la carta de hogwarts cuanto me sorprendió..A mi padre, bueno a mi hermana no tanto, creo que más la espanto que emociono y principalmente a ella, mi madre la cual se sintió tan orgullosa de mí..que decía que iba a llegar lejos, la que siempre me apoyaba, y ahora..estaba casi en sus últimos momentos. Me sentía tan mal tan triste, pero no, Liliane Evans no iba a dejar que todos se enteren..nadie iba a sentir pena por mí, primero muerta, mi orgullo estaba primero, jamás iba a dejar que la gente me vea con pena, tenia que verme fuerte. HOOLLLAAA... ¡¡¡tierra a Lily!!! - ... Ah -grite, ahí estaba Susan mi mejor amiga, con la que siempre podía confiar, con unas de sus mejores sonrisas, las cuales hacían sentir mejor a cualquiera. ¡¡Lily!! ¿Cómo has estado? Te veo algo triste... ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Y tus padres?- decía mientras miraba a todos lados. Vaya que me descuide- pensé- Tendré que dejar de mostrar mis sentimientos  
  
Tenia tantas ganas de llorar, era ella, mi amiga Susan..en la que siempre confiaba, pensé un rato y me decidí a contarle y desahogarme con ella, porque así no podía llegar a comenzar el año y dejar que los tontos del grupo de Potter se den cuenta de todo y me molesten todo el año y peor aun que Lucios Malfoy se entere, ese seria mi fin. La mire, por un instante, y le dije: Ven susan, entremos al tren, que ahí te explicare todo- ella me miró con una cara como diciendo, aquí pasa algo, pero algo bien malo, mientras la jalaba hacia un bagon. Cuando entramos, me senté y ella al frente mío, y me miro fijamente Lily té esta pasando algo muy malo ¿verdad?, Te conozco, ahora amiga, dime por favor que té pasa, nunca te había visto con esa cara- después de eso ya no soporte la abracé y yo comencé a llorar. Ella, lentamente me devolvió el abrazo, y me comenzó a dar palmadas en mi espalda diciendo- vamos Lily tranquila, todo va a estar bien, tranquilízate y trata de contármelo, estoy segura que después te vas a sentir mejor- me separe de ella pasándome las manos por mis ojos, la mire y le dije Ah, Susan, si supieras... pase el peor verano de mi vida. Hasta ahora no lo puedo creer... Mi madre, susan, ¡mi madre esta muy enferma y no hay nada que se pueda hacer! - susan me miraba atónita y dijo Pero, Lily, ¡qué la lleven a un Hospital mágico de seguro ahí encontraran la cura!- yo la interrumpí casi gritando y comenzando a llorar otra vez No... la llevamos y ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, ¡ya es muy tarde! - susan me abrazo de nuevo y con mas fuerza, como tratando de animarme... Vamos, Lily, lo ultimo que puedes hacer es perder las esperanzas... vamos ten fe y veras que algo podrán suceder pero por favor no sigas así que te hace daño... vamos (me dijo separándome de ella y poniéndome las manos en la cara mirándome a los ojos) ¡quiero verte sonreír! - trate de sobreponerme, secándome las lagrimas y tratando de sonreír, eso hizo que susan sonría con su sonrisa alegre de siempre- bueno, Lily, ahora vamos a tratar de dejar de pensar en esto todo el tiempo y tratar de seguir adelante ¡OK!- le respondí, con una mejor cara- muy bien  
  
Después de esto me acompaño a los baños a enjuagarme las lagrimas, me seque la cara y nos dispusimos a regresar a nuestro vagón, susan quien venia tras de mí por alguna razón se tardo en entrar al vagón, cuando lo hizo tenia una cara de asombro ¿Que paso?- le pregunte con una sonrisa disimulada, (aun no se me pasaba la tristeza del todo) No me lo vas a creer lily, pero, ¿recuerdas el vagón que estaba abierto? Sí, ¿por qué?- conteste simplemente disimulando la ansiedad que sentía porque me dijera que sucedió ¿Y recuerdas que nos cruzamos con los de 3ro y luego con Potter y sus amigos? Si- esto lo dije molesta, Potter y sus amigos siempre se dedicaban a burlarme de lo que hacía, a pesar de que estábamos en la misma casa Pues, ¡todos ellos se te quedaron mirando! ¿Que quieres decir?- Dije sin entender que quería decir Bueno pues, en el vagón estaban unos de Hufflepuff, ya sabes, Roger, Crhis Y Joaquin, los 3 asomaron la cabeza por el vagón y se te quedaron viendo como tontos, luego ese de tercero con el que nos cruzamos, Thimothy Anderson también, ¡¡y James Potter igual!! Vamos susan, seguro Potter solo me veía para burlarse de mí o para planear una broma o algo así, ¿lo conoces o no? Bueno sí, pero ¿¿y los demás??- susan mirándome detenidamente me dijo - siéndote sincera lily, creo que has cambiado mucho en este verano, mírate tus ojos están más verdes... y tu figura, ja ja ja, parece que ha mejorado bastante, je je je, ¡de seguro que este año tendrás muchos pretendientes! Que digo, si ya tienes como 5... - la mire con cara de incrédula Vaya... ¿en serio lo crees? Con todo esto ni me había dado cuenta... - dije sin saber si creer o no.  
  
Cuando regresamos al vagón me senté y le dije con una cara muy seria a Susan una cosa muy importante por favor, susan, no le digas a nadie sobre lo de mi madre, no quiero que me miren con pena, o algo así... tú sabes como es la gente- ella me respondió: Claro, no hay problema, Lily. Después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió, era la señorita el carrito ofrecienndonos unos dulces. Susan miro los carritos con una cara de diciendo: ¿Cuál de todos me compro? Yo rápidamente elegí un paquete ya que mis favoritos eran las famosas ranas de chocolate, en cambio susan se compro mas de 10. La mire con cara de asombro y rápidamente me dijo Ya sé, ya sé... pero tú sabes que me gustan... ja ja ja  
  
Cuando volteé a la ventana me di cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo y el tren empezó a bajar la velocidad. Susan y yo nos paramos para prepararnos a ponernos las túnicas y para desembarcar.  
  
******************* Bueno... ¿¿qué les pareció?? Este es el primer fic que hago.. NO sé... estoy segura de que van a pensar que esta medio triste... pero no se preocupen tratare de mejorarlo.. ¡Ok!  
  
Y bueno quiero darle crédito en este capitulo a mi amiga veaney que me ayudo.. Y una cosita mas cualquier reclamo o sugerencia, y porfa mandenme un rewiuw o un email a giovanna_ambrosini_@hotmail.com eso es todo bye..  
  
La_gio  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buenos días- dijo uno de ellos, Remus Lupin. Buenos días. ¿Acaso no piensan ir a clases?- dijo Susan mirándolos. Si, solamente que Colagusano se había olvidado el libro- dijo Sirius Black que miraba a Susan con determinación. ¿Colagusano?- pregunté extrañada. Yo- contestó un chico que estaba detrás de James Potter, Peter Pettigrew. ¿Tú qué?- preguntó mi mejor amiga. Yo me apodo Colagusano, ¿verdad, Canuto?- dijo Peter. Por supuesto. ¿Qué te parece a ti, Lunático?- dijo Black sonriendo por la confusión de las muchachas. Excelente. ¿Qué te parece si nos apuramos un poco, Cornamenta?- dijo Remus sonriéndole a James. Me parece que si- contestó Potter. ¿Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta?- preguntó realmente confundida Susan. ¿Qué te parecen los apodos? A mí me encantan- dijo Sirius sonriendo. ¿De dónde los sacaron?- pregunté. ¿Desde cuando te interesamos?- preguntó James cortante. Yo lo observé. Potter tenía razón... Lo lamento- dije bajando la mirada al suelo. ¿Qué lamentas?- preguntó extrañado James. Lo que paso anoche en el Gran Comedor- susurré. Potter me miró y no dijo nada, solamente se sonrojo ligeramente. No tienes porque disculparte- me dijo él sin quitar sus ojos de mí- y será mejor que nos apuremos, o llegaremos tarde... Salimos de la sala común y, por primera vez desde que entramos a Hogwarts, caminamos todos juntos hacia el aula de Transformaciones. La profesora McGonagall nos observó con enfado. ¿Qué ha pasado ahora, Potter?- preguntó la profesora mirando a Potter pensando que eran solamente los merodeadores. Lo siento, profesora, nosotros nos hemos quedado dormidos- se disculpó Potter y, junto con Lupin, Black y Pettigrew, se sentaron en sus bancos. Pero la profesora se nos quedó viendo. ¿Y ustedes, Señoritas?- preguntó. Pues, nosotras nos quedamos dormidas, profesora- contestó Susan- no volverá a suceder... Eso espero- dijo ella. Nosotras nos sentamos en nuestros correspondientes bancos que estaban bien lejos de los "merodeadores". La clase trascurrió normal. Susan con sus problemas en las transformaciones y el desastre de Pettigrew hizo notar los gritos inigualables de McGonagall. Por supuesto, yo hice mi mejor esfuerzo en mi trabajo y ayudé en lo que pude a Susan, que se salvó de milagro de los gritos de Minerva. Al sonar la campana, recogimos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor. Susan se volteó hacia mí. Tengo unas cosas pendientes, Lily. ¿Podrías almorzar sin mí? No soy necesaria ¿verdad?- me preguntó en una forma extraña. Asentí y ella se fue de mi vista. Pero yo tenía ganas de estar sola. No tenía hambre y no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie... ¿para qué ir al comedor? Me dirigí a la sala común la cual siempre está desierta en la hora del almuerzo. Era el mejor lugar en ese momento para estar. AL entrar a la sala común, me deje caer en uno de los sillones cargando un gran dolor. No tenía noticias de su madre... los alumnos seguían mirándome y ahora ya nada me importaba. Quería distraerme pero no podía. Algo me jalaba a quedarme ahí, como paralizada. Para mi sorpresa, alguien tocó mi hombro. Me di vuelta y me encontré con Potter. ¿Puedo sentarme?- me preguntó él. Yo asentí silenciosamente. No tenía ganas de estar con él pero no podía negarme a su compañía por alguna razón muy extraña. Pues... ¿Y Susan?- preguntó James para romper el silencio cuando se sentó al lado mío. Tenía unas cosas pendientes- respondí cortante- ¿Acaso tú no vas a ir a almorzar? No, no tengo hambre- contestó él mirándome con determinación. ¿Y tus amigos?- pregunté. Son unos hambrientos... pero yo no tengo hambre y me vine para la sala común. Creo que no soy el único, ¿no? Pues, eso no te importa- le contesté. Luego, al ver que él bajaba la cabeza agregué- Quiero estar sola, ¿me entiendes, Potter? Puedes llamarme James. ¿Cómo puedo llamarte, Evans? Llámame Evans. ¿Puedes dejarme sola?- él asintió, se levantó y me dijo, como última palabra: ¿Sabes? Hay dos puestos disponibles en el equipo de Quidditch- me dijo y se fue de la sala común. No entendí porque me lo dijo. Muy pocas veces yo jugué al Quidditch, el deporte más famoso entre magos. Pero, las veces que había jugado habían sido en el puesto de Cazadora. Pero nunca me dieron ganas de jugar en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor a pesar que Susan jugaba como Batidora en él. Pero las palabras de Potter todavía me sonaban en la cabeza... ¿Sabes? Hay dos puestos disponibles en el equipo de Quidditch" El equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor contaba con Susan y Black como Batidores, Fletcher como guardián, Arabella como cazadora y Potter como buscador y capitán. Por lo tanto, los dos puestos disponibles eran cazadores... En ese momento, entró Susan en la sala común. Se fijó en mi y se me acercó con una gran sonrisa en los labios. ¡Genial! ¿Cómo estás, Lily?- me preguntó Susan. Bien, Susan, gracias. Supongo que ya habrás almorzado, ¿verdad? Mm, no, yo no tengo hambre- dije. Susan me miró con preocupación. Una pregunta saltó en mi mente- ¿Cómo me ves en el equipo de Quidditch? ¿En el equipo de Quidditch?- me dijo sorprendida y alegre- ¡Fantástico! Pero, ¿desde cuando el interés? Pues... Potter estuvo aquí y fue como si me diera ánimos... -me quede allí cuando Susan me sonrió. Una sonrisa que nunca había visto en su rostro. ¡Genial! Las pruebas son dentro de una semana. Tendrás que avisarle a Potter... - dijo mi amiga alegremente.  
  
La tarde paso tranquilamente. Tuve que acercarme a Potter para "avisarle" que quería ir a las pruebas. Luego de pociones. Potter, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?- dije cuando salimos del aula. Potter estaba con el resto de los merodeadores. Los otros tres nos miraron de una manera que Susan había hecho en la sala común. Por supuesto- dijo. Nos apartamos del grupo. Solo quería decirte que... - tome aire- intentaré conseguir el puesto de cazadora- él me sonrió como si supiera que yo diría eso. Muy bien. Te espero dentro de una semana a las cinco de la tarde en el campo de Quidditch para las pruebas. ¿Algo más?- negué con la cabeza y sin despedirme me dirigí hacia Susan que me esperaba.  
  
No sabía porque le había dicho eso a Potter. No era de mi interés el Quidditch pero pensaba que capaz sería una buena forma de distraerme...  
  
Una semana después, estaba en mi habitación preparándome para las pruebas de ese día cuando una lechuza marrón se apareció en mi ventana. Tomé la carta y comencé a leer con preocupación:  
  
Querida Hija: ¿Cómo están tus estudios? Espero que te encuentres muy bien. Lamento tener que informarte que tu madre ha caído en coma temporal, internada en el hospital de San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas. No te preocupes, tú continua normal con tus estudios. Tu madre se repondrá, te manda montones de besos. Trata de entretenerte. Manda cartas de vez en cuando, así tu madre se pondrá feliz de saber que eres feliz. Montones de besos,  
  
Papá  
  
  
  
Eso fue lo que hizo que no soportara más. Yo había tratado de esquivar todos los problemas esa última semana pero no puede más. Me deje caer sobre mi cama y empecé a llorar. ---------------- (mientras tanto...) 


	2. 2 Capitulo

CAPITULO II  
  
Rápidamente me puse mi túnica. Susana no solo se paro para ponerse la túnica. Si no para peinarse y ver si estaba perfecta, como veo tenia algo pensado pero bueno... salí de mis pensamientos cuando Susan me dijo: Muy bien, ya estoy lista... ¡¡¡nos vamos!!!  
  
Cuándo salimos del tren, Rápidamente nos fuimos al Castillo, estaba más imponente que nunca, no sabia por que. Cuando entramos al castillo, me comencé a sentir un poco incomoda. algunos chicos de varios años me miraban, y algunas chicas me miraban y rápidamente se disponían a decirles algo a sus amigas. me sentía tan fuera de lugar, gracias a Dios yo estaba con Susan, después de caminar por unos 5 minutos, todos entramos al comedor. Fui y me senté en la mesa de mi casa, un poco alejada, ya que no me sentía con ganas de hablar con nadie, Susan me miro a los ojos y me dijo:  
  
como veo en este año planeas estar alejada de todo el mundo... sabes que eso es peor... verdad, vas a estar pensando solo en eso... Y te vas a poner mas deprimida de lo que estas.- la mire y le dije ¿Sabes Susan? No me siento con ganas de hablar con nadie... deberías entenderme además ya deja de preocuparte... no lo hago por eso..ok!-, cuando deje de hablar me di cuenta que ya estaba comenzando la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador, después de la selección, Dumbledore se paro y como en todos lo años se preparo a decir su Discurso de bienvenida. Feliz Bienvenida a Hogwarts otra vez, espero que en este año aprendan bastante y salgan con la cabeza mas llena de cómo vinieron y bueno como siempre, el bosque esta prohibido y tambien estar deambulando después de las horas permitidas esta completamente restringido... (esto lo dijo mirando con una sonrisita al grupo conocido como los Merodeadores) Y bueno eso es todo... ¡¡así que buen provecho!!  
  
Lily comenzó a coger un poco de ensalada, cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba al lado de ella y una mano que pasaba por su hombro, viro la cara, y para su sorpresa encontró a james, este para su sorpresa la atrajo mucho mas cerca de el, rápidamente su semblante cambió, a una cara mas o menos diciendo que haces aquí y como te atrevez a tocarme , y lo peor cogerla como a una de sus faciles conquistas..nop..me dije a mi misma , yo no hiba a ser tan idiota cmo para caer en las trampas de potter. Hola Lily, ¿Cómo has estado en estas vacaciones? - me pregunto. no creo que te importe.. Además ¿para qué vienes? Déjame adivinar, ¿para hacerme alguna broma o que?- James la miro un poco ofendido Pues déjame decirte que no. He venido pacíficamente a hablar contigo, ¿será que no se puede? pues déjame decirte, Potter, que en este momento no deseo hablar contigo ni con nadie, así que hazme el favor de irte y dejarme sola- james se paro y me dijo muy bien lily, si eso quieres, aunque solo por esta vez . Después de unos minutos Susan sin mirarle le dijo Fue muy descortés como te comportaste, el no quería hacerte nada, solo conversar- Lily ya molesta le dijo: ¿Sabes, Susan? No tengo porque hablar con potter, ¡es que no te acuerdas todo lo que me ha hecho en todos mis años en Hogwarts!- Susan le respondió con voz resignada ¡Muy bien lily, si así piensas!- después dé eso había perdido el apetito, me sentí un poco mal por lo de Potter. Pensé por un momento que me porte indebidamente pero después pensé: ¿Pero que me pasa? es Potter no es alguien por que preocuparse  
  
Después de comer toda una variedad de platos y de postres, toda la gente se comenzó a retirar a sus respectivas casas, hacia sus dormitorios, yo me fui caminando despacio y cada vez sitiándome mas incomoda y molesta por las miradas que sentía encima de mí y lo peor que se me acercaban chicos que en mi vida habia hablado, estos me comenzaban a preguntarme quien hera y yo ya exasperada por todo eso..les gritaba que 1. siempre habia estadop en hogwarts desde primer año y que era Lily Evans..después de esto la mayoria me miraba con una cara atonica y se disculpaba y se despedia y se hiba y se juntaban con sus amigos y les susurraba , mirándome. Después de llegar a la escalera del cuarto de las chicas subí rápidamente hacia mi cuarto, sin esperar a Susan ya que ella me dijo que quería quedarse un rato en la sala común, abrí mi baúl que estaba al lado de mi cama y comencé a desempacar todo... puse toda mi ropa en el armario, me cambie a mi camisón de noche, le di una nueva mirada a mi baúl, por si se me había olvidado sacar algo, y vi un portarretrato, lo cogí y lo mire... era una foto mía con mi madre... se me comenzaron a salir unas lagrimas, me dirigí a la ventana y mira a una estrella y dije: por favor... Por favor que mi madre se recupere... por que si no, no podré seguir adelante- después de esto me seque las lagrimas, y me dirigí a mi cama... puse el retrato en mi mesa de noche y me dispuse a dormir. 


	3. Capitulo III

CAPITULO III  
  
Pero lograr mi objetivo no fue nada fácil. Muchas dudas surgieron en mi cabeza... ¿Por qué todos me miraban de esa manera? ¿Tanto cambié? Y ahora se le sumaba el comportamiento de Potter. Él nunca había querido hablar conmigo, lo único que hacía eran bromas y burlas... ¿qué estaba pasando? La preocupación por mi madre hacía que esas gruesas lagrimas que caían por mi rostro, mostraran un profundo dolor. Entre todos esos pensamientos, me dormí.  
  
¿Acaso no piensas ir a clase, Lily? ¡Estamos llegando tarde!- escuché que me gritaban. ¿Qué pasa?- pregunté incorporándome sobresaltada. La que había gritado había sido mi mejor amiga, Susan. ¿No piensas ir a clases?- me contestó ella alegremente- pues, estamos llegando tarde a Transformaciones y tú sabes que lo enfadada que se pondrá McGonagall... -me incorporé lo más rápido que pude, me vestí rápidamente y bajamos corriendo las escaleras que nos llevaron a la sala común que estaba casi desierta. Los únicos que estaban en la sala eran "los merodeadores". Un grupo conformado por cuatro bromistas pertenecientes a Gryffindor: Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew y James Potter. Ellos notaron nuestra presencia y nos miraron rápidamente, potter se levanto y se dirigió a mí Buenos días Lily- me dijo potter cogiendome la mano y besándola Buenos días POTTER- dijo con un poco de desagrado.. Quitando mi mano de la de el, no sé porque pero después de eso sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en la barriga y lo peor es que me puse un poco nerviosa. No sé porque. Nunca me había sucedido eso en toda mi vida. Pero algo claro sentí. Un sentimiento lleno de calidez. Era como amor. Me sorprendí mucho. me dije a mi misma..OH por dios que me pasa!!! Es Potter el detestable de potter..El idota que tiene una nueva novia cada semana o día y que vivía haciéndome bromas..no eso sí que no..nunca..deje mis pensamientos atrás para escuchar a Susan gritar... Pero es que están locos nos toca transformaciones..con Mc.Gonagoll..que porsiacaso es una profesora bien jodida y temática con los atrasos..así que VAMONOS Tranquila mi querida susan..No te tienes que ponerte así, bueno chicos..creo que ya es hora de irnos..VAMONOS, james ..deja eso para después..si no llegamos ahora..mc.gonagoll nos matara, dijo sirius. Esta bien Canuto , mi querida Lily me honraría usted con su compañía y la de su amiga- dijo james mirándome a los ojos con una cara de niño chiquito Pues déjame decirte Potter que no, prefiero mil veces ir sola Pues mi querida Lilian, no creo que eso le convenga, si vienes con nosotros llegara mucho más rápido! Con cara de indecisa mire a Susan la que me devolvió la mirada con una cara de acepta ahora o te mato, - esta bien potter, pero toma en cuenta que no es por que quiero estar contigo sino para llegar a tiempo...!- JAMES MUEVETE!!!! - grito sirius Ya voy... me siguen señoritas- dijo james  
  
Después de esto nos fuimos corriendo por varios pasillos por los que nunca había caminado . Por un momento pensé en que nunca íbamos a llegar, pero gracias a Dios llegamos, claro que unos 10 minutos tarde por los cuales Mc.gonagoll nos reprendió (obviamente) y bajo 15 puntos a nuestra casa.  
  
En las siguientes clases todo seguía igual james coqueteándome y las miradas de varias chicas mirándome con odio..y alguno que otro chico que me preguntaba cuál era mi nombre y pidiéndome si quería salir con él a todos les dije que no ya que en ese momento solo quería estar sola, aunque un pensamiento en uno que otro momento me venia a la mente..que fue lo que sentí por potter en ese momento..no sé porque pero sentía que me estaba comenzando a gustar, pero tenia miedo...porque no quería ser solo un juguete para él..como todas las demás.  
  
Puede sonar raro..pero desde que era una pequeña siempre sentía que había una persona la cual he amado mucho y amo pero no sabia quien era y desde el lugar más profundo de mi corazón quería encontrarlo , pero al pasar de los años...no lo había encontrado, me sentía tan confundida y perdida.. y con un gran temor de nunca llegarlo a encontrar , siempre veía a varias personas con sus parejas y yo nunca pude a llegar a tener una, claro que tuve enamorados, pero no duraron mas de 2 semanas..y no lo hacia a propósito, al principio creía que esa persona era la que estaba buscando pero después sentía que no y que estaba con una persona que en realidad no amaba y me daba tanta pena después decirle que no lo quería, hasta que un dia..deje de buscar a esa persona y deje de creer en el amor..pensaba que era una idiotez que no era algo importante hasta llegar al punto de pensar que solo era un JUEGO..el cual lo tenias y como potter después te cansabas y lo dejabas o la dejabas..pero claro yo nunca tuve la valentía de hacerlo..primero la fama que tendría porque en una mujer se ve muy mal y segundo porque sabia que los demás no pensaban como yo, ósea..que era un juego...lo veían como algo serio.  
  
Pero un dia cuando estuve de vacaciones en América del Sur y visite varios países pero el que más me impacto fue Ecuador, en este país la gente era muy amigable y simple...ahí conocí a una chica...la cual no se veía como todas..tenia un estilo propio..era especial...se vestía diferente y no le importaba lo que los demás piensen, esta chica hasta ahora no si es muggle o una bruja , tenia un don si se puede decir así , ella podía leer los ojos y lo que más me impacto fue que sabia interpretar las vidas pasadas..no sé si era verdad lo que esa chica decía pero una cosa si supe que fue verdad.  
  
Ella me dijo que ella podía interpretar las vidas pasadas..porque reflejan como eres ahora, por ejemplo..si eres muy buena en algo y se te es fácil hacerlo es porque ya lo hiciste en tu vida pasada, o si deseas con todas tus fuerzas hacer algo o ser algo..es porque lo fuiste en tu vida pasada. Esta chica me pregunto que fue lo que más deseba..y yo le dije que era un poco confuso ..le dije que quería encontrar a una persona que quería ...pero no sabia quien era..pero que lo amaba, ella me dijo que de seguro tuve algo muy fuerte con esa persona en mi vida pasada y que nos amamos mucho..y que ahora lo estoy buscando y que parece que esa persona también..ya que por eso lo estoy buscando tanto y me dije que siempre cuando dos personas se buscan, se encuentran no importa de donde sean.. pero se encontrarían y cuando nos despedimos me dio un collar, este era un poco extraño tenia una piedra roja tallada en forma de corazón y atrás estaba grabada un pensamiento  
  
Cuando uno tenga a su ser amado, no le preocupara nada mas que estar a su lado......  
  
Estoy segura que tu lo encontraras  
  
XXMiriXX  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hola..que les pareció este capitulo...muy sentimental..lose...pero bueno..saben me costo hacer este capitulo..me llevo una semana..claro que no-solo fue porque no estaba ,como algunos dicen "inspirada" o con ideas..jaja también..porque he salido bastante..jijijiji!! Y bueno cualquier cosa..comentarios ,sugerencias a mi email.. giovanna_ambrosini_@hotmail.com bye hasta el siguiente fic! 


	4. Capitulo IV

Capitulo IV  
  
Una semana después me levante como siempre: me duche, me vestí y me dirigí al Gran Comedor con Susan en el recorrido hacia el Gran Comedor me sentía muy extraña tenia un extraño presentimiento, como que algo malo iba a suceder, no sabia que era pero tenia miedo y estaba muy nerviosa, y me exaltaba por cualquier cosa, mi amiga Susan se dio cuenta y me miro Lily..estas bien?, te noto un poco pálida, pasa algo?- me dijo No Susan todo esta bien- después de esto camine más rápido, no quería comenzar el día con las interrogaciones de Susan.  
  
Unos minutos mas tarde senti que alguien me pone su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, no tenia que adivinar quien era , vire rápidamente la cara Que quieres esta vez Potter- dije. Supe que era él, porque era él único chico que osaba sobrepasarse a los limites que había puesto después de haber gritado a varios que me dejen en paz, ya que hasta me esperaban fuera del baño para pedirme una cita y me seguían tratando de conquistarme. Saludarla mi querida Lily, y preguntarle como esta ya que la veo un poco pálida y nerviosa? NO es de tu incumbencia Vamos Lily, cuando vas a dejar de tratarme con esa indiferencia, no crees que ya debes dejar todo en el Pasado, que te parece si empezamos de nuevo y somos amigos? Por favor Potter, como olvidar lo que me has hecho en todos los años anteriores en que he estado aquí!!!! Vamos Lily dame una oportunidad!!..veras que no soy como crees!- dijo esto arrodillándose. Vamos párate , lo peor del mundo es arrodillarse al frente de una persona, eso significa inferioridad..- dije esto con un tono muy serio Déjame decirte mi estimada Lily que yo aria todo por amor!!- dijo James Vamos Potter levántate yaa!!!!, o sino no hay trato! Muy bien - dijo James parándose rápidamente- pero espero que lo cumplas..Vamos a comenzar desde el principio y eso y nada mas de indiferencias y de llamarme POTTER, ahora me llamaras James como todos.- Acepto, todo por que me dejes en paz- Muy bien, James Potter- me dijo dándome la mano Lilian Evans, pero todos me llamas lily- le dije dándole mi mano, después de esto James estaba me dio un pequeño apretón y se comenzó a acercar mi mano a su boca para darle un beso, rápidamente se la quite y le dije- No te sobrepases..sii! Muy bien lo siento..iremos mas despacio!! Jajjaa Mejor, ahora apúrate porque tengo mucha hambre- dije  
  
  
  
Después de esa amena conversación entramos al Comedor, la mayoría de personas ya estaban en las mesas de sus casas..yo rápidamente me senté y cogí una tostada, en eso James se sentó al lado mío, pero muy pegado a mí... Yo lo mire con una mirada fulminante y me dijo Que???? No somos amigos..que tiene de malo que me siente al lado tuyo?? PUES QUE ESTAS CASI ENCIMA MIO..PODRIAS HACERTE UN POCO MÁS ALLA!!- dije prácticamente gritando Uppss ..reacción espontánea...tienes que tenerme paciencia , es que siempre reacciono así con las chicas que me agradan y no hablo solamente como amigas, sino....- dijo esto mirándome a los ojos MAS TE VALE QUE TE CALLES!!!! Porque té estas excediendo!- dije interrumpiéndolo Muy bien no debí decir eso..ya lo siento no volverá a suceder..ok! Esta bien!  
  
  
  
Unos minutos mas tarde entraron las lechuzas a dejar el correo y apareció de nuevo esa sensación de temor, pero peor que las anteriores esta era con una mayor cantidad de inquietud y unos escalofríos...! Cuando ME di cuenta, vi una lechuza blanca con un color celeste muy suave en las alas, idéntica a la mia. En ese momento pensé lo peor..mi madre..algo le ha pasado, me puse completamente pálida..y a temblar James se dio cuenta de eso y rápidamente dejo su tostada ....  
  
Lily, que te pasa??. Porque tiemblas y estas tan pálida..QUE SUCEDE??- , por primera vez en toda mi vida vi a James tan preocupado y no solo el, Susan y una personas que estaban al frente mío también lo estaban.  
  
Pero no me importo en ese momento no pude dejar de pensar en esa carta y lo que estaba escrito en ella y rogué porque no sea algo malo. La lechuza se poso en mi mesa , como en un trance cogí la carta tenia la lechuza, sin hacer caso a las personas que estaban a mi lado...lo único que me preocupaba en ese instante era la carta..la abrí cuidadosamente con las manos temblando y comencé a leer su contenido:  
  
  
  
Mi querida Lily: Lamento mucho darte esta noticia hija mía, pero ha sucedido una desgracia tu madre a caído en un estado gravísimo y es casi imposible que salga de ahí, te digo esto querida hija para que te vallas preparando ya que parece que no hay muchas esperanzas de que se salve.  
  
Horita hemos trasladado a tu mama a un Hospital donde se especializan mas en la clase de enfermedad de tu madre, he estado pensando llevarla a un Hospital de magos, pero yo que se de eso, .además tu hermana se rehúsa y dice que prefiere que tu madre se muera a que la toquen lo magos...tu sabes como es ella y también dice que si la llevo a uno de esos Hospitales se mata....parece que lo a tomado muy mal, pero con esto no quiero tener problemas con tu hermana. Discúlpame de nuevo por tener que decirte esto..espero que seas fuerte y que lo enfrentes bien, cualquier cosa te mantendré informada....  
  
Besos y abrazos Edward  
  
Mientras que leía la carta se me salieron unas lagrimas..todo estaba perdido..TODO, todo me daba vueltas, y todo el mundo no paraba de decirme cosas Estas bien Que te pasa? Lily que sucede  
  
Y como siempre gente murmurando y yo seguía ahí sosteniendo la carta sin poderlo creer, no lo soporte mas, sentí que iba a explotar...estaba harta, estaba harta de todo. Me pare y salí corriendo , sintiendo las miradas y los murmullos de varias personas, cuando salí, escuche como varias personas se paraban, y también se dirigían a la salida del gran comedor. NO sabia a donde ir, quería estar en un lugar apartado, salir de todo eso , pero parece que no pude, cuando me di cuenta un montón de chicos me seguían y me alcanzaron y se pusieron alrededor mío y comenzaron a hacerme preguntas..todo me dio vueltas..vi tantas caras, tantas voces juntas que ya no podía aguantarlo mas, cerré mis ojos fuertemente y grite con todas mis fuerzas..  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHH.., basta!!  
  
Después de eso sentí un gran viento, como un gran remolino alrededor mío..pero eso era casi imposible ya que estaba adentro del castillo donde no había ninguna ventana. Cuando abrí los ojos, veía como todo lo chicos eran tirado contra la pared por ráfagas de viento , después una extraña aura dorada apareció alrededor mío, y las ráfagas de viento se convirtieron en unas extrañas líneas amarillas como electricidad con apariencia de rallos que se multiplicaban y se hacían cada vez mas grandes y se esparcían por todo el lugar hasta donde estaban todos lo chicos contra el muro..algunos conjuraban escudos pero estos rallos lo atravesaban y todos comenzaban a gritar.. era de dolor...no lo soportaba mas, no podía detenerlo...comencé a gritar que parara..pero no pude.  
  
Era yo la que estaba haciendo todo eso y no podia pararlo...de nuevo grite y cada vez brotaban mas lagrimas de mis ojos..me tire en el suelo de rodillas escuche como venían corriendo una gran cantidad de personas cuando lo divise me asuste mas..los que lideraban el grupo eran Susan y James..esta al ver la escena se asusto y puso una cara y los demás no se quedaron atrás , ninguno se acerco tanto ya que lo malditos rallos los podían alcanzar, algunos ahogaron un grito y otros me gritaban que los deje..y yo les respondí que no podía, James trato de acercarse pero unos rallos casi lo alcanzan..ya no podía mas..grite otra vez que parara, pero empeoro.  
  
De repente apareció Dumblerdor junto con todos lo profesores y dijo un conjuro y todo ceso, Susan corrió a mi lado y me ayudo a pararme y me dijo que porque hice eso..todo el mundo me miraba con odio y asombro otros murmuraban cosas ya no lo podía soportar, así que me voltee y corrí y corrí me metí por pasillos muy oscuros , sin dejar de llorar , me sentía perdida y se me comezo a nublar la viste, comencé a escuchar unos pasos así que corrí de nuevo..huyendo de esos pasos ya no pude mas, me sentía muy débil todo me daba vueltas, y me desmaye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Y bueno que les pareció..eh?? A mi me encanto este capitulo..y a ustedes..espero que también les allá gustado nunca crei que pudiera poner una escena con un poquito de accion..jejeje..si es que se puede llamar asi a eso!! Por favor cualquier comentario o sugerencia..un R/R acuérdense todo es bienvenido!!  
  
La_gio 


	5. Capitulo V

**Capitulo V**

Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, y vi a una persona arrodillada al lado mío sosteniéndome en sus brazos, al principio no pude ver bien la cara de esa persona ya que veía todo borroso, pero cada vez se me aclaraba mas la vista hasta que pude ver de quien era esa cara...

- Potter..Que haces aquí y porque me tienes en tus brazos- dije esto parándome lentamente y con un poco de dificultad , porque me sentía un poco débil.

- Aham..Acuérdate de nuestro trato..JAMES.- dijo esto con una gran sonrisa

- Muy bien..Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayada y que hago aquí? – dije con una cara de duda

- Bueno no quisiera decirte esto, pero cuando sucedió lo de tus fanati....-

- Nooo... o por dios yo no lo quise hacer..No sé que me paso..No lo podía detener..no podía trate pero ....-  comencé a llorar de nuevo..había recordado todo..sentí como que todo era un sueño que todo lo que sucedió era imposible..solo quería despertar, despertar de ese sueño

James se me acerco y suavemente me viro y me abrazo..el sentimiento que me llego en ese momento era idéntico al que sentí cuando James me beso la mano...me sentí tan tranquila , con tanta paz..y lo más importante protegida..podía sentir su calor..pensé por un momento es James Potter..LILY A PESAR DE TODO NO PUEDES DEJAR QUE POTTER TÉ ABRAZE VA CONTRA TUS PRINCIPIOS..ADEMÁS QUE DIRIA LA GENTE....ya no podía soportarlo, no me importo la gente, NO ME IMPORTO LA FAMA QUE EL TENIA...porque sentía que él en verdad me quería...ya no lo soporte mas, deje mis pensamientos atrás y me deje llevar por lo que en verdad quería .

Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y recosté mi cabeza en él...me sentía tan bien..sentí que ese era el pedazo que me faltaba y me fui tranquilizando hasta dejar de llorar.

Después de unos minutos James me aparto un poco de el con mucha suavidad y me miro a los ojos...

- Lily, no me gusta verte llorar eres muy linda cuando estas alegre, que digo preciosa, hermosa..y cuando lloras ensombreces todo esa belleza y además me pones muy triste- 

- Sabes ..TODO ESTO NO ES MUY FACIL..JAMES LA QUE ESTA MUY MAL ES MI MADRE NO OTRA PERSONA...SABES QUE ES ESO..NO CREO NO QUIERO PERDERLA JAMES NO QUIERO!!- dije esto exasperándome con james y comenzando a llorar otra vez.

James paso su mano por mi cara y me seco las lagrimas y me cogió las manos

- Vamos Lily..no seas negativa quiero verte positiva, si eres negativa nada va a solucionarse tienes que ser positiva para que todo salga mejor..y tratar de buscar una salida..nada sacas llorando..y además, quien crees que tiene la mejor medicina del mundo...los muggles o los magos, mi padre tiene unos amigos que son médicos y han tenidos casos en los que ya no se veía salida y sobrevivieron....que te parece, quieres que te ayude??-

- OH no tienes que hacer..-

- Como que no tengo que hacerlo..vamos lily sé que esto te va a incomodar..peor yo te adoro y haría todo por verte feliz...- dijo esto interrumpiéndome.

- Ya te dije que no me digas eso...

- Te lo digo para que te des cuenta que te quiero ayudar..bueno que dices..me dejas??

- No creo que sea buena idea..mi hermana, bueno ella es muggle y odio a los magos y dijo que si un mago tocaba a mama se mataba.

- Ohh por dios lily..que crees que es más importante la vida de tu madre o los caprichos de tu hermana..ella tiene que comprender..y además, no tiene que saberlo!!- dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa

- Esta bien..gracias

Después de eso me abrazo fuerte y..

- Haría todo por ti Lily y por mis futuros suegros-..jajá aja

- JAMES – grite

- Muy bien lo siento..pero ya veras Lilian Evans algún día te tendré..y no me importa cuanto tiempo sea..te esperare!!  

- Ahh ya basta de todo eso, me molesta cuando..- no pude terminar porque me comencé a dar cuenta la forma en que james me miraba..directamente a mis ojos, dirige mi mirada también a la de el..esa mirada..la de james.

Era tan tierno dulce..nunca había visto una mirada con tanto amor, y sentí que el no estaba jugando conmigo, como lo que hacia con las demás, esa mirada no podía ser de un juego, era demasiado tierna y dulce, cuando me di cuenta james se comenzó a dirigir su cara hacia la mía, y mágicamente la mía también, era como magia, como un sueño en ese momento no  me importo nada..solo existía el y yo...cerré mis ojos y sentí el contacto de mis labios con los suyos, estaban calientes, comenzamos con un tierno beso y después pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él puso sus manos en mi cintura.

Ese beso se convirtió algo mas apasionado...él puso sus manos en mi cintura  y me trajo hacia él...me sentía tan bien..pero mi mente despertó y dije..o por dios que estoy haciendo..estoy con potter...pero otra parte de mí me decía..es él..es el lily el que en realidad te ha estado buscando y tu también...pero lamentablemente me separe de el un poco brusca..

- Esto no debió haber pasado..fue un error..- dije con un tono de inseguridad

- Por favor lily..no lo niegues me quieres y yo también..porque temes quererme..- me dijo con un tono muy serio

- Basta fue un error..un error que no va a volver a suceder-

- Por favor lily..me vas a decir que ese beso no fue nada..Lily, lo sentí ese beso que me diste no fue el que se le da a una persona que uno no quiere..y eso yo lo sé, porque yo he pasado por eso..la cosa es que lily dame una oportunidad , yo te amo!!

- Como puedo estar segura de eso...le has dicho eso a todas-

- Pero ya no soy así Lily-

- Eso yo no lo sé..ese el precio que pagas por hacerlo...es difícil quitarse esa fama..ahora sufre las consecuencias!

- SABES..YA VERAS QUE NO ES ASI..TÉ DARAS CUENTA..TE LO DEMOSTRARE LILY..LO JURO! – DIJO ESTO GRITANDO

Después de eso se fue.....

Y bueno que les pareció...sé que no fue muy bueno..Pero la verdad no tenia casi ideas...y además una cosita...porque no me dejen reviews?? No sean malos..Necesito sugerencias, comentarios..lo que sea porfa pero lo más importante lo que quisieran que sucediera mas adelante..me es muy importante tener sus sugerencias porque se me fue la inspiración..jejjejeje

Eso es todo en este capitulo...tratare de que en el próximo sucedan cosas un poco más interesantes..pero no prometo nada!!


End file.
